


Cat's intrigue

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hux is So Done, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Poor Hux, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You had enough of general Hux’s grumpy face. You decided to prank him by hiding his precious cat. Was it a good idea?





	Cat's intrigue

You picked Millicent up and sighed. “Don’t you even try to scratch me. I will hide you in my room and later you will return to your daddy." 

You giggled quietly and left Hux’s chamber, making sure that no one, especially Hux, won’t see you. When you were sure that corridor is empty you went to your room.

Another rough day, exact same duties.

Rolling eyes, Hux were watching his subordinates. 

A pathetic people who were thinking that Galaxy’s destiny was laying in their hands. 

Hah!

Hux finished his tea and slowly rose from his leather chair.

"I am off. If any problems will occure, you know where to find me.” 

His voice was raspy.

Hux slowly left the bridge.

You put cat on a pillow in your room. 

“You have everything here, don’t worry. You will return to daddy soon.” 

You said and then left your chamber closing door behind you.

Letting out a loud sigh, you went to pay a visit to general Hux himself.

Hux entered his room and casually threw long heavy coat off of his shoulders.

He took a sit at his desk and opened one of the folders to go through documents.

“Millicent!” He called not taking his eyes off of the files.

Ginger man realized that something wasn’t okay after few longer moments, when his kitten didn’t respond.

You banged to his door.

“Oh, general?! Are you in there? I wanted to talk about something really important!” 

You said loudly waiting at his permission to enter.

Frowning, Hux rolled his eyes as he sighed rubbing on his temples.

“Come in.”

His cold glance slipped over your form as you stepped in. 

“How can I help you this time, Y/N?” He asked. “Have you again had problems with coffee machine, huh?” His voice was as cold as his glance.

You blinked and looked at him rolling your eyes. 

“Maybe. Not my fault that it’s always broken.” You sighed deeply and frowned. “Are you okay, sir? You look… worried?” You said with fake shock in your voice.

Hux cocked his brow glaring at you.

“I am totally fine, just having a lot of things on my shoulders, so if your problem isn’t urgent, be so kind and come back later.”

Hux waves his hand at you.

“Oh! Y/N, haven’t you seen Millicent? I can’t find her.”

You bite inside of your cheek as you heard cat’s name. 

“Oh? This ball of ginger fur? Not really… But… I heard Ren screaming in his bedroom something like ‘Come here you ginger rat! I will kill you!’ Maybe she is there.” You shrugged.

Hux paled within second.

“I’ll kill this little arsehole if he dared to touch my little kitten.”

Hux got up fastly from his chair, he headed out of the chamber and down along the corridor.

You laughed quietly when he left chamber.

“Oh… I am so dead. Still worth it.” 

You shrugged and ran after him.

“General! Wait! I wanna help!”

“You will help by not stepping into this, Y/N.” Hux growled deeply not even looking at you. “I swear, I have enough of him. Oh heavens, why do I have to deal with this little bloody savage on my own ship!?”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Because Snoke said so? Funny… Ren says similar things about you. I am sure he won’t hurt your cat, she is quick. I am more than sure that she is fine.” You said walking next to him, trying your best to calm down. You wanted to laugh so badly at the moment but you couldn’t. You had to have your 'mask’ on.

Hux briefly looked at you over his shoulder.

“It was a rhetorical question, Y/N.” Man miffed angrily.

As he reached Ren’s chamber, Hux opened the door vigorously without knocking.

“Where’s she, you fucker?” Ginger man looked around the chamber not even paying attention to Kylo who was changing his uniform at the moment. “For fuck’s sake, put something on, Ren! It’s not a fashion show!”

You slowly looked over Hux’s shoulder and could help but laughed.

You didn’t expect such a result. This was simply too much for you then.

Hux gazed at you frowning.

“What’s so funny, Y/N?!” He yelled loudly.

Ren, who put on fresh shirt already, laughed also.

“Don’t you get the joke, Hux? She has your precious cat. I would never touch this little scurvy ginger thing.”

“I beg your pardon, how did you call my beautiful cat, Ren!?” Hux clenched his teeth.

At this moment, Hux were completely lost. He didn’t know who had pissed him more.

You took deep breath and looked at Ren.

“But… How… Nevermind.” You waved your hand at Kylo and looked at Hux. 

“Please… Follow me, general. I know where she is.”

Hux looked at Ren nodding. 

“Thanks. This time you gained my appreciation.”

Ginger man followed you not saying a word.

You took him to your room and opened door.

Millicent was sleeping on one of your pillows.

“You see, sir? She is okay. I made sure she will have everything here. Food and toys. It just had to be a stupid joke, I would never hurt this ball of cutness.” You shrugged with smile.

Hux threw you one of his cold glances before he stepped into your room.

Man crouched next to your bed and slwoly stroked cat’s ear.

“God, my beautiful girl,” he whispered, then raised chin to look at you. “Never dare to do this again. Understand?”

You nodded slowly. 

“But… Nothing bad happened… She is fine… And you saw naked Ren.” You said and laughed loudly.

You quickly bite inside of your cheek and nodded. “Yes… Yes I understand, sir..”

“Believe me or not, seeing naked Ren wasn’t my life goal.” 

Hux shook his head slightly. “This one time I won’t punish you. But remember what I’ve told you.

Hux slipped arm under Millicent’s flesh and he picked cat up in her sleep.

"Come on… Smile… At last a little bit. Please, sir.” You whimpered and gave him the sweetest smile you could ever done.

Hux stopped in front of you. 

His lips were narrowed as he clenched them hardly looking you in the eye.

He leant down to you and kissed your lips briefly.

“Never again, my love or I’ll have to think about new type of punishment for you.”

He kissed your nose and winked at you before he left your chamber.

You were standing there, looking at the wall in front of you.

“What… Has just happened…”

You looked out of your room only to see Hux’s back.

“I need to kidnap this kitten often.” You murmured happily under your breath.


End file.
